Trojan S&S
by C-rex94
Summary: syoaran fell in love with princess sakura the most beautiful girl in Greece.but then she is to marry another man.but little does he know that they are both in love.soon sakura runs away with him.will the live happily ever after or start a terrible war.
1. characters and info

Trojan War Characters

NAME ACTOR AGE

Helen sakura 16

Paris syaoran 17

Menelaus Kurogane 21

Penelope Meileing 18

Hector Fye-san 20

Cassandra Tomoyo 17

Achillies Eriol 18

Odyssues Touya 20

Agamemnon Yukito 21

I couldn't think of any other people but fye-an and kurogane at the time so I put them in!!

Enjoy the story

Heres an explanation if you never heard of the trojan war before

Helen (sakura) is the most beuatiful woman in the kingdom of greece

men come after her and after her and they all want her

but her father picks menelaus (kurogane)

for her to marry

but she deosn't love him shes in love with paris (syaoran)

so helen and paris run away to troy and when menelause comes home and finds out that he got furiouse and sent 1,000 ships to troy

the war lasted about 10 years before the mycenans could get into the walls of troy and attack

they used a hourse to get in they put there best sioldres inside of the hourses belly(this is a huge wooden horse so they could fit in it)

so they got in and attacked troy they tried to capture helen and paris but they never found them

they say helen and paris escaped and lived together for the rest of there lives

nd they also say that melenaus died in war so he could never get revenge on paris

so this is kin of romance/action story

I hope you like it

Im gonna change up the story and characters personalities a little but not tto much

ENJOY!!!


	2. Chapter 1

Sakura walked into the room where the suitors waited

She sighed

"Father do I have to take another day of this I can't take it!!"

"Patience my daughter patience it will not be long til we pick your husband soon enough"

sakura sighed

she didn't really like being the most beatiful women as others said

sometimes it would get very tiring to hear what suitors have to say all the time

she loved having attention

like the time she got kidnapped when she was 12

but it was never eally like being kidnapped she achully had fun while over there or 2 months

after that suitors would come from everywhere to try to marry her but she would ushally refuse she never even like any of them

"sakura honey its time to go meet the suitors"

that took sakura out of her day dreaming and back down to earth

"yes father"

her father opened the door and as soon as she walked in about 13 men walked up to her and gave her compliments like

"her eyes sparkle with the morning sun"

and also

"her hair is as beatiful as aphrodite in a beatiful sunny morning"

and

"you can compare her beaty to the gods themselves"

sakura didn't blush at all she just gave them a serious discusted face and walked towards her seat and sat down

they followed

she sat down and waved them away and brougt in the first suitor

her eyes sparkled as soon as she saw him

he was serous with arburn hair and his bright orange brown eyes

she loved him already

"state your name"

sakura left out of her daze and sat up strait and serious

she looked at him and couldn't keep her eyes off

he boy bowed

"my name is syaoran prince of troy"

"well the second prince of troy out of fifty sons"

syaoran nodded

then syaoran looked at sakura and noticed she couldn't stop looking at him

he went toward her and bowed

"hello there princess"

he smiled and took her hand

"it is great to met you in person"

she blushed furiously

"y.. you can call me sakura please"

he nodded smiled and went back to his seat

"I hear troy is a very wealthy land"

"yes it is, but it must be hard for you to pick a husband making sure not to cause war and it mus be hard for the princess too"

he turned to sakura and smiled

"isn't it princess"

"y.. yes it is"

she turned even more red

"umm… father can I be excused please

"why yes daughter you can"

she walked out and turned red all over again

"damn why does he have to be so cute when he smiles"

she put her eaar on the door

"your daughter is very beatiful sir I see the gods have blessed you with this"

"blessed me indead prince but it also brings a lot of work"

"yes yes I see, so many suitors and it is very hard to pick"

"yes you are very right"

"well I think I should go now good bye"

"good bye"

syoaran bowed and went towards the door

sakura heard this and left quickly

she went back when the other suito came in

his name was kurogane and she didn't really like himat all


	3. Chapter 2

Sakura hated every least bit of this guy

All he did as describe her beauty

Her emerald eyes this her hair that

Kurogane

King of Mycenae

Even though she hated him her father was very fond of the man

So she made no bad comments and kept quiet with her arms across her chest

As soon as it all finished and her dad let her go she quickly went to her garden

And she went to meet her cousin

Meileing

There she was sitting under a tree with a flower in her hand

She was sighing

Sakura sat down next to her

"Meileing is there something you have to tell me"

Sakura smirked at meieing as meileing turned red

"Oh um.. Nothing why"

Said meileing nervously

sakura knew that meileing was hiding something

"Meileing tell me whats going on"

"w.. Well you see the boy…. Touya"

"Yes what about him"

".. Well I think I love him and he might have the same feelings towards me"

Sakura grinned

"Awwwww meileing that is so cute!!!!"

She hugged her cousin

"So when's the weeding meileing"

Sakura said as a smirk came up on her face

"Sakura!!! I don't know if he's getting married with me or not!!"

"Awww come on how do you think I knew something was wrong"

"I was sighing a lot"

"No you idiot number one I saw you and him laughing together

You have been out of it lately and as soon as you hear his name anywhere you go completely red!!""Wh… do I go red"

Meileing touched her face and sakura laughed

-------------------------A FEW WEEKS LATER------------------------

"I have great news!!!!"

Sakura and her father walked into the men's quarter

"We have picked the husband for my daughter!!"

All the men looked up at sakura and her father

Sakura didn't really care until she saw syaoran looking and smiling at her

She got totally embarrassed

_Why is he smiling like that could it be?_

She blushed

"Well before I anonce the lucky man you must swear to an oath that you will always serve them and protect them in anyway you can and you will never, and I mean never go against them"

"We swear your majesty!! We will protect them by all means necessary!!"

Sakura couldn't help but o chuckle a little as they all said it

They were so serious

Her father coughed

She straightened up and got serious again

"So as I was saying the husband is going to be…."

TO BE CONTINUED…….


	4. Chapter 3

"Well as I was saying…."

Suddenly touya came in and whispered something into sakura fathers ear

"Ah. yes yes gladly please do I give you my blessings"

Touya bowed to her father and he bowed back and left

"Well as I was saying…'

Suddenly meileing walked in

"Uncle have you seen Touya??"

"Yes he just left to look for you"

Meileing grunted and left the room while sakura and her father her watched go

"Well… any way as I was saying the chosen husband for my daughter will be…"

Sakura watched her father eagerly as he said it

"The husband is going to be…. king kurogane of Mycenae"

Suddenly the room was quiet then there was a clap and they clapped some more and as kurogane came in they began to cheer

But sakura kept quiet

Tear started to swell up in her eyes as she thought

_How could I get married to him I hate him I don't love him_

She made a fist and ran out of the room

As soon as she got into her bedroom she threw herself on her bed and started to cry

"Why does father have to be so cruel I told him that I hated the guy that I had fallen in love with another why can't he understand?

--------------FLASH BACK--------------------

Sakura and her father walked out of the conference room together

"Father I don't like that kurogane guy the least bit"

Her father looked at her in a curios face

'But you seemed very found of him a while ago"

She pouted

"That was only because I didn't want to hurt you because you look like you were very fond of him"

She looked down and blushed

"And plus I like some one else and he's just not the one at all"

"Well who knows daughter maybe he will be the one you just have to learn to like him"

Her father smiled gave her a kiss on her forehead and went to his room

"Father you'll never understand will you"

Then she entered into her room

------------END OF FLASH BACK------------

She couldn't believe this she was forced to marry kurogane

She was going to have to live with him for the rest of her life

She would have to call him honey or muffin and all those gushy names to make him happy

She would have to work for him and….

Ugh all those thoughts made her angrier but sadder at the same time

She couldn't take it why would she have to marry him!!!

Why

She told her father everything

How could he be so cruel

She put her face into her pillow and cried even more

This is pure torther to her

Pure pure pure torcher

Suddenly she heard her door open

She heard the footsteps of someone that wasn't her fathers

Then that person sat on the side of her bed and sighed

She looked up and her eyes widened

TO BE CONTINUED


	5. Chapter 4

There he was…

Prince syaoran of troy smiling at her

"W… what are you doing here"

He just smiled and then wiped her tear

She blushed

"Well since we were about to celebrate I thought it would be unfair if you didn't join in"

She turned her head

" I'm not going I hate kurogane and I don't want to get married to him not ever"

Syaoran smiled at her

"I know you wouldn't want to marry the man you hate but the man you love right"

She stared at him with her eyes wide open

Sakura nodded slowly

"Yes its true I...I am in love with someone else and I hate the man I am to marry"

"Yes, well I understand what your going through when I was about 16 my mother told me I was to marry a girl I hated but my father understood my feelings and he let me marry the girl I wanted to marry"

Sakura inched close to prince syaoran with a pillow in her arms

"So who did you want to marry prince li"?

"You can call me syaoran or prince syaoran"

"Oh well then prince syaoran who was it who id you want to marry"

"I wanted to marry…"

Sakura got a little close to listen to him and then someone knocked on the door then she went and sat down on the other far end of the bed and said come in

I was kurogane

She made a face

_What is he doing here?_

She thought to herself

_What does he want to do ruin my life even more than it just was?_

She crossed her arms

"What do you want king kurogane"

Kurogane just ignored her and asked syaoran polity if he could leave them alone for a while and syaoran left

But what they didn't know was that syaoran stayed there and spied on their conversation

"So then since your going to be my wife tell me a little about you"

Sakura gave him a look again

"Im not going to tell you anything"

Kurogane got angry

'"What do you mean you wont! And you better stop giving me that attitude you got it!!!"

He grabed her hand tightly

"Oww stop that hurts!!"

"You mean this"

He held up her hand and she nodded then he let go of her hand

"Don't you ever give me that attitude because I have the power to kill you"

Sakura got scared and she nodded slowly

"Now tell me about your self now or else…."

"Well my name is sakura and I am getting married to a not so handsome annoying weird man!!!!! The one I hate!!"

"Why you little now your getting it you have to kiss me"

Sakura went crazy

"Why should I kiss you!!!!!"

"Well then if you're going to refuse"

kurogane went over to sakura

"I guess I'll have to do it myself"

kurogane grabed sakura by the wrists and got closer and closer to her lips

Sakura struggled but it was no use

Now he was very close

His lips had almost reached hers when….

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
